


Stay

by Moe89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Quando Clarke dice a Bellamy di non voler tornare al campo con lui, nel ragazzo qualcosa si rompe."<br/>Come sarebbe dovuta finire per me la seconda stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Quando Clarke dice a Bellamy di non voler tornare al campo con lui, nel ragazzo qualcosa si rompe. Sa che la bionda è arrabbiata con se stessa per ciò che è successo, sa che si sente in colpa, anche se di colpe non ce ne sono.  
Sa che non riesce a perdonarsi per quanto accaduto a Finn, per Wells, per suo padre.  
Sa che ha paura di aver fatto l'errore più grande della sua vita. Bellamy lo sa e non gliene frega un cazzo. Perchè come gli ha detto Clarke una volta "Chi siamo e chi dobbiamo essere per sopravvivere sono due cose dannatamente differenti." Per tanto la principessa non è un mostro, non più di quanto non lo sia lui. Non più di quanto non lo sia chiunque in quel campo, anche se gli altri non lo vogliono ammettere.  
Bellamy le ripete le stesse parole che lei aveva detto a lui quella volta di una vita fa contro quell'albero, quelle parole che lo avevano convinto ad andare avanti e resistere. Per lei. E quando vede che quelle non bastano, che Clarke non resterà questa volta, fa l'unica cosa che gli viene in mente in quell'istante, l'unica cosa che sente essere giusta: si sporge in avanti e la bacia.  
All'inizio è un bacio strano, Clarke non si discosta, ma non risponde neanche; poi però il cuore di Bellamy si fa più leggero nel sentire le braccia della bionda attorno al proprio collo e la pressione delle sue labbra contro le proprie in un chiaro invito a schiuderle.  
Quando si separano il moro la stringe ancora a sè, come se temesse di lasciarla andare per paura che scappi.  
"Resta per questo" le dice serio.  
"Resta per me."  
E Clarke annuisce perchè non importa se l'intero campo la odia, Bellamy è lì per lei, è lì con lei.  
E questo le basta.


End file.
